


The Highest Bidders

by MelodyText44



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyText44/pseuds/MelodyText44
Summary: Lamia Edge is force breed by his human captors.





	The Highest Bidders

Edge hated his sub heats. Hated them with a passion. He hated them because the humans who had captured his clan wished for the Lamina to breed. They wanted to breed them and sell the clutches off to the highest bidders. All were settled with mates. But not him. He had no need nor want of a mate. And considering that there were an odd number of his clan didn't help matters. His was not the first clan captured, but they were the current clan the humans held. This was his forth heat with the humans, but was his first sub heat with them. They wanted to breed him. Breed him, then sell his clutch. Edge hissed as he was pinned down by the stupid humans, and then dragged into the holding pen. He felt a prick on his shoulder, and he knew no more.  
When he awoke, Edge was strapped on his side. His arms and tail were tied down and a mask over his eyes and some type of open gag in his mouth that prevented it from closing. He hissed and screamed at the humans, but they didn't understand him. Something was forced into his mouth, followed by a rush of bitter liquid. He chocked and sputtered, but was forced to swallow. His heat, already an insufferable burn, became like a wildfire in his bones. Edge writhed against his bonds, but of no avail. He was trapped with no way of easing the fire rushing through him.  
Suddenly, he felt a brush against his opening. He felt fear crushing at his soul. Said fear spiked when he felt something forcing it's way into his body. He fought harder against his bonds, but the restraints held firm. A touch on his clit stilled him. Edge hissed as the human began to touch him. Hard, fast circles on his sensitive nub made his writh for another reason than to escape. The pressure began to quickly build in his stomach as the touches continued. Moments later, he came with a sharply, hissing and moaning as he did so. A sharp rush of liquid was forced into his conjured womb. What ever was inside him was pulled out, only to be replaced moments later.   
This repeated three more times, the insertion, the touches, his climax, then the rush of liquid. He had long stopped fighting, and simply let the humans do as they wanted.


End file.
